


Il est plus facile de battre avec son frère que de lui dire je t'aime

by Tryich



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryich/pseuds/Tryich
Summary: Et si le mal-être qui habitait Malcolm le poussait à penser à l'irréparables? Est ce que Malcolm est aussi si seul qu'il le pense ?





	

      C'était un soir ordinaire , dans la maison de la famille   "Nolastname" . Tout ces membres s'étaient retrouver autour de la table et passaient un bon moment . Tous ces membres ? Non , pas vraiment . L'aîné de la famille , Francis , n'était pas présent dût au fait qu'il ne vivait plus avec eux . Mais un deuxième membre était comme absent , il riait distraitement au blague sans les avoir vraiment entendus ne mangeait pas vraiment, son regard était dans le vide . Cette personne si triste en cette soirée ce fut le benjamin de la famille Malcolm .   
  
  
                          Malcolm avait toujours été un être à part dût à sa grande intelligence d'une part et de l'autre dût à ce malaise en lui . Il avait l'impression de ne pas être aimé , que tous ce qu'il lui arrivait était injuste , qu'il ne faisait que [souffrir](http://fanctionisdreamlife.skyrock.com/) , il se sentait à l'écart , presque inutile et incompris .Si il se comparait à ses frères il constatait douloureusement qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Son frère aîné Francis était un mec cool que toute la fratrie admirait, Reese était loin d'être le plus intelligent mais c'était celui qui protégeait et intimidait et Dewey était celui que tout le monde aimait le virtuose de la famille. Malcolm lui était un géni oui mais il n'étais rien e ce ses frères étaient.   Il observa sa famille quelques instant et se dit que son absence ne serait pas remarquer .  
  
  
" **Malcolm ?**

  
_Ou peut-être que si finalement_ . 

\- **Oui maman**  
 **- On peut savoir ou est ce que tu vas ? **  
 **- Je vais me coucher **  
 **- A 20 heures un samedi soir d'été ? **  
 **- Je suis crevé ok ? ! Tu veux peut être que je te demande la permission ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Avoir la permission d'aller au toilettes à 2h du matin un dimanche ?!**  
  
  
                                Le reste de la famille regarda Malcolm bouche-bée . Chacun connaissait parfaitement le caractère quelque peu colérique et explosif de Malcolm mais là personne ne comprenait pour quelle raison le benjamin de la famille s'était mis à hurler . Les yeux de Lois bouillonnaient de colère tandis que Reese et Dewey se tassaient sur leurs chaises.   
Hal regarda son fils droit dans les yeux , sans vraiment les regarder , sinon il aurait vu que derrière la tempête qui se tramait dans cet océan bleu se cachait quelque chose de plus effrayant que cela, quelque chose que personne ne veut voir dans les yeux de ceux qu'on aime et surtout pas son propre enfant.  
  
  
" **Présente des excuses à ta mère Malcolm**  
 **- Non , Hal laisse le . Va te coucher Malcolm , et puisque tu aimes tant te coucher de bonne heure le samedi et [bien](http://fanctionisdreamlife.skyrock.com/) sache que tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'été** .  
   
A la surprise générale Malcolm ne répliqua pas et alla directement se coucher . Les regards sa famille restèrent braquer sur lui jusqu'au moment ou ils ne le virent plus.   
  
  
                                Lorsqu'il atteint enfin sa [chambre](http://fanctionisdreamlife.skyrock.com/) il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et entendit des rires ... ceux de ses frères . Hal avait surement dut faire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère et cela avait marcher ...et cela avait fait mal à Malcolm . Il voulait hurler pleurer leur dire à quel point il avait mal à quel point il se sentait seul leur dire à quel point il se détestait de ressentir cela.   Il aurait pu se confier mais à qui ? Son frère aîné Francis ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'étais plus à la maison et il avait d'autres problème à géré que ceux de son petit frère . Reese son frère cadet ? Certainement pas . Ces rapports avec Reese étaient tantôt rivaux tantôt très proche et il ne savait pas ce que Reese aurait fait . Soit il se serait moqués de lui, ou il ne l'aurait pris au sérieux ou bien ne l'aurait pas écouter du tout. Restait Dewey son petit frère si optimiste attachant mais aussi terriblement agaçant . Non il ne pouvait pas se confier à son petit frère . Il constata une fois de plus qu'il était terriblement différent de ses frères et qu'il était seul ...   
   
  
  
                                  Cette fois-ci les forces de Malcolm l'abandonnèrent .Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'écroula en larmes . Cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien . Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il n'était plus un bébé bon sang! C'était un géni il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul. Mais il n'était pas sur de trouver une issue à tout ça. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa [chambre](http://fanctionisdreamlife.skyrock.com/) s'ouvrir .   
   
  
  
" **Malcolm tu  ....? Malcolm tu pleures ?!**  
   
                                    Dewey était gêné et surpris . De mémoire il n'avait jamais vu son grand frère pleurer . Se plaindre , râler, être en colère  , faire des choses stupides , oui même Malcolm faisait des choses stupides surtout quand il ne maîtrisait pas la situation , oui mais pleurer non jamais . Il hésita entre repartir ou insister , mais après quelques instant il décida de choisir la première [option](http://fanctionisdreamlife.skyrock.com/) . C'était son grand frère après tout.   
   
   
 **" Malcolm ...**  
 **- Fiche  ...moi  ...la ...paix Dewey **  
 **- Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures **  
 **- Je ne .. pleure pas ... va t'en **  
   
   
   
Après s'être reçu un oreiller humide, Dewey décida de laisser son grand frère seul .Si Malcolm ne voulait pas parler, tant pis pour lui! Pourtant il se sentait inquiet .  
   
   
                                     Malcolm soupira , il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeter son petit frère de la sorte mais une des règles générales de fraternité étaient de se chamailler souvent et dans sa famille se chamailler signifiait se battre et même si il aimait beaucoup ses frères pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'ils ne le voient faible .  
  
  
                                  Plus tard dans la soirée les quatre autres occupants de la maison allèrent se coucher . Malcolm fit semblant de s'être endormis lorsque ses parents allèrent le voir puis il attendit patiemment que ses frères rejoignent les doux bras de Morphée . Autant la respiration de Reese devint vite irrégulière autant Dewey mis une éternité à s'endormir mais à force de patience Malcolm pu constater qu'il avait fini par rejoindre le royaume des songes .   
  
  
                                 Malcolm décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution  Sa décision était prise et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien. Prudemment il alla à la cuisine ou il pris le couteau de plus tranchant qu'il y avait, puis à pas de loups rejoignis la salle de bains . Il se plaça en face du miroir et positionna le couteau sur ses veines . Son reflet était pathétique, sa peau était pâle et ses yeux rougis. Il se fixa et eut l'impression que son reflets le narguait comme pour lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas le cran de le faire. Son cœur s'était accéléré comme si il voulait s'échapper par la cage thoracique .   
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **"** **Allez Malcolm un petit coup sec mais ferme et tout seras terminer ... Allez ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ......**  
 **- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!!**  
 **  
**  
Malcolm sursauta, là c'est sûr son cœur allait lâcher. Il se retourna et croisa le regard horrifier de Reese . Le plus jeune se sentit paniqué, il était pourtant persuader que son frère dormait à poing fermer. Ll'Aîné lui se cru en plein cauchemar voir son petit frère avec une lame sur les veines ne laissait pas de place au doute .  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **" Malcolm pose se couteau **  
 **- Reese laisse moi tranquille **  
 ****- Oh pardon monsieur veut disposer de la salle de bains pour lui seul afin de pouvoir s'ouvrir les veines à sa guise 

Les deux frères se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, les yeux de Malcolm étaient remplis de larmes, tandis que ceux de  Reese étaient pleins de colère et de peur.

** -Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles  **   
** \- Je t'en pris Malcolm , je suis moins intelligent que toi mais je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas éplucher des oignons **   
** \- Ferme là abrutit  **   
** \- Ou sinon quoi ?  **   
****   
  
**   
** Pour toute réponse Malcolm appuya la lame du couteau plus fort sur son poignet ce qui le fit blanchir et ressortir les veines . Reese blanchit de peur à son tour et décida de garder son calme, pourtant à l'intérieur de lui c'était la tempête . Il s'approcha de Malcolm tandis que ce dernier recula, il trébucha sur une serviette par terre et se retrouva sur le sol, Resse en profita pour le maintenir au sol et éloigner l'arme de son petit frère. . Malcolm se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever . Son frère lui bloquait les poignets.   
  
  
  
  
** "Reese dégage  **   
**  - Pas avant que tu m'ais dit pourquoi tu te fais ça  **   
** ' -En quoi ça te regarde ? **   
** \- Je suis ton grand frère Malcolm  **   
** \- Et alors ? ... ça n'as aucune importance ?  **   
** \- Qu'est ce qu'y n'as aucune importance ?  **   
**** \- Ce que je comptais faire

 

Malcolm retint un sanglots et détourna le regard. Reese frissonna, et resserra son emprise sur les poignets de son frère, juste pour être sûr qu'il était là.

 

**\- ....**  
 **-......**  
 **\- Tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours pas vrai ?**  
 **-... **  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **- Parce que je me déteste ! Je déteste ma vie , je déteste le fait d'être seul le fait que personne ne me comprenne . J'en ai marre je n'en peux plus . C'est trop dur j'abandonne .**  
 **\- Tu te déteste ?**  
 **-...**  
   
   
Reese força son petit frère à le regarder et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malcolm et il y vit toute la tristesse l'amertume le doute la peur qu'il y avait de cacher derrière l'Océan Bleu . L'aîné déglutit.   
   
   
 **'Malcolm tu as beau être un géni il y a deux ou trois petites choses que tu n'as pas compris . La vie ce n'est pas un jeu tu ne peux pas dire pouce j'en ai marre comme cela te chante . Ensuite sache que tu n'es pas seul , on est la nous tes frères tes parents ta famille ...je suis là . Quand on fait que personne ne te comprends c'est faux . Tu dis que tu te déteste mais je vais t"aider Malcolm je suis là pour toi , je vais t'aider à t'aimer comme nous on t'aime . En attendant sache que si toi tu te déteste moi ... je t'aime largement pour deux .**

** Malcolm sursauta. Il fixa Reese en essayant de voir, un brin de mensonge et de moquerie mais il n'y vit de que de la compassion, de la sincérité  de la tendresse et de l'amour. **

** \- Tu ...  **   
** \- Je t'aime Malcolm , de tout mon cœur . **   
**- Je t'aime aussi Reese . **   
  
      L'aîné des deux aida l'autre à se relever et les deux se prirent dans les bras , chose qu'ils ne feraient jamais en publique . Malcolm pleura sans honte dans les bras protecteur de son frère qui lui même serrait Malcolm aussi fort qu'il pouvait en ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il n'étais pas seul parce que qu'il l'aurait toujours à ses côtés et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre jamais. 

  
Puis ils repartirent dans leur chambre et sans un mot Reese changea Dewey de lit puis fit signe à Malcolm d'aller s'allonger , une fois installer Reese le rejoignis et passa un bras protecteur autour de son petit frère .    
Cette nuit là Malcolm ne put bouger beaucoup, Resse le serrant dans une étreinte d'ours, le début d'une longue série de nuits identiques à celle-ci . . Mais ce fut cette nuit que M alcolm compris véritablement qu'il n"était pas seul , il avait sa famille mais surtout il avait Reese à ses côtés . Il ira mieux parce qu'il était aimé. 

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première histoire, et j'espère qu'elle plairas :/


End file.
